Erotic love
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Encontró a la mujer más bella del mundo, la dueña de su vida, su total adicción. . . aunque fue en el lugar más inesperado.
1. Erotic dance

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

04-JUN-07

29-JUN-07

Capítulo I:_ "Erotic dance."_

* * *

_Encontró a la mujer más bella del mundo, la dueña de su vida, su total adicción. . . aunque fue en el lugar más inesperado._

* * *

No acostumbraba ese tipo de lugares, pero no se arrepentía de haber venido.

Hao Asakura estaba complacido con las hermosas mujeres que habían deleitado sus no tan castos ojos.

**~ Te lo dije, hombre, que no te arrepentirías.**

El moreno compartió una mirada cómplice con su amigo Nicrom, quien era el culpable de haberlo traído a este lugar.

Bueno, para distraerse y olvidarse del estrés del trabajo, está bien. Un par de tragos y lindas chicas que se movían muy bien.

El joven de largos cabellos miró su reloj; debía irse.

**~ Hao, espera, aun falta lo mejor.**

Pero no pudo convencerlo; el Asakura solo había ido a distraerse, no a buscar diversión.

Sin embargo, apenas dio media vuelta, anunciaron el siguiente espectáculo.

**~ Vamos, jefe, no puedes perderte este bombón.**

Hao solo estaba dispuesto a dar un fugaz vistazo a la pista, más sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la hermosa imagen que apareció ante él.

Hermosa, sin mencionar deliciosa. Una bella mujer de dorados cabellos se movía al ritmo de la música, haciendo gala de sus encantos.

El Asakura tuvo que volver a tomar su asiento. En toda su vida, ninguna mujer le había robado el aliento y ahora. . .

**~ ¿Cuál es su nombre?.**

Preguntó el moreno, sin dejar de mirar la bella criatura que bailaba para él y para otros cincuenta hombres cuando menos.

Nicrom giró a ver a su amigo.

**~ ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?.**

**~ Vienes aquí seguido, ¿no?.**

Nicrom sonrió travieso. Vaya, Hao sí que lo conocía.

**~ Anna.**

Susurró.

Esas cuatro letras se clavaron en la mente del castaño, cuyos ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia. Un par de hermosas gemas negras, eso eran sus ojos, tan brillantes, tan intensos.

La mujer le sonrió complacida. Esa chica lo había impresionado, sin duda.

Hao se levantó de golpe. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella a solas, en un privado de ser posible.

Nicrom lo siguió, extrañado y preguntándole: ¿qué demonios le pasaba?.

**~ Necesito hablarle.**

**~ ¿Estás loco?, ella es…**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

El Asakura alzó la voz, mirando a su amigo con las pupilas desteñidas por una furia que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender. Y Nicrom se quedó sin habla mientras veía como su amigo se iba en busca de aquella mujer.

Fue suficiente cruzar unas cuantas palabras y ofrecer una buena cantidad para que uno de los encargados le resolviese un privado con la rubia de ojos negros.

Hao entró y esperó no más de diez minutos para verla llegar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí; el corazón del castaño latió alocado, quedándose sin habla al ella sonreírle nuevamente.

Maldita sea, el hombre se estaba comportando como un idiota adolescente.

**~ Hola, guapo, supongo que te complació mi número.**

El moreno sonrió seductor, ya era hora de comportarse tal cual era.

**~ Señorita, he de decirle que es usted tremendamente bella.**

Hao le había tomado las pequeñas manos al tiempo en que la miraba de forma penetrante.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces sin poder evitar una risita. El joven de largos cabellos alzó una ceja, ¿qué era tan gracioso?. Lo que fuese estaba bien, pues la chica reía sincera, carente de burla, tan fresca y jovial que Hao quedó prendado de ella.

**~ ¿Qué dije?.**

**~ Oh, lo siento. Primera vez, ¿no es así?.**

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Bueno, si en un privado, pero no en un lugar así, por supuesto.

**~ Te daré un consejo, cariño: ahórrate los halagos por qué no son necesarios**. Dicho esto, la rubia se soltó y le indicó al castaño que se sentase en el pequeño sofá.** ~ Tu pagas, yo bailo, así que solo relaje y… disfruta.**

La expresión de Anna se tornó seria y sin más, comenzó a bailar, meciendo las caderas en movimientos por demás eróticos, captando la total atención del Asakura.

Hipnotizado con ese adorable cuerpo, Hao no perdió detalle de las suaves curvas que se balanceaban delicadamente frente a él.

La chica clavó los ojos en los del moreno, como incitándolo, seduciéndolo.

La rubia cayó de rodillas sobre el piso para luego arquearse de forma sensual al tiempo en que entrecerraba los ojos y se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Hao oprimió con fuerza el tapiz del sofá. Kami!, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a resistir?, si esa mujer era, era. . . era una exquisita tentación, por dios!.

Hasta ahora, el castaño pudo controlar el enfermizo deseo de tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y poseerla allí mismo, pero todo su autocontrol se fue al diablo cuando la joven se despojó lentamente del oscuro braseare, fue entonces que el Asakura se liberó del hechizo que los negros ojos de la chica ejercían sobre él, tan solo para caer en el deleite que le ofrecían esos senos desnudos.

Anna se sentó sobre el moreno, ondulando las caderas, excitándolo.

**~ Eres… bellísima.**

El joven de largos cabellos intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejó ligeramente.

**~ Ah, ah, las manos quietas, por favor.**

La joven sonrió, mientras seguía meciendo las caderas, provocándolo.

Anna no aguantó la tentación y tomó el apuesto rostro del moreno entre sus suaves manos, besándolo apasionada y lentamente.

Cuando sintió que la hombría del muchacho tomaba vida, ella se alejó, hundiendo al castaño en la frustración.

**~ Bueno, cariño, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Hao se quedó sin habla, mientras veía como la rubia se acomodaba las ropas y salía del privado, guiñándole un ojo.

Esa mujer se había burlado de él.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aunque el titulo da la impresión de que habrá mucho lemon, no será así.

Es cierto que las cosas estarán algo "calientes" como en este primer capítulo, pero lemon solo habrá en unos cuantos capítulos ^0^.

Por cierto, que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se manejen este tipo de lugares. . . a excepción de lo poco que veo en tv.

Así que lo que aquí lean será culpa de mi no muy pura imaginación.

* * *


	2. Me lo debes, pequeña

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo II: _"Me lo debes, pequeña."_

* * *

Hao había estado de muy mal humor en los últimos días. ¿Y cómo no?, si le dolían las manos del deseo que tenía de tocar a la rubia.

_"Estuve a punto de hacerlo, maldita sea."_

Recordaba en silencio, pero la mujer lo había rechazado; Anna parecía muy feliz por haberlo dejado deseoso de ella.

Hao quería verla, en verdad la necesitaba.

Sí, todo fuese tan fácil como ir a verla y ya, pero la vida es tan cruel a veces, pues nunca tuvo tanto trabajo como ahora y en lo que él menos pensaba, era en trabajar.

**~ Anna, Anna, Anna.**

Era todo lo que ocupaba la mente del moreno.

¿Dónde estaba su maldito hermano cuando lo necesitaba?. No, no, no, depender de Yoh no era muy buena idea.

**~ Él llevaría la empresa a la quiebra en solo un día.**

Susurró el castaño, cambiando inmediatamente de idea, y preguntándose si su padre podría hacer algunos cambios en su viaje y echarle una mano.

**~ Por una bailarina… el viejo jamás lo aceptaría.**

Justo estaba por desquitarse con los objetos sobre su escritorio, cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

El Asakura frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

**~ Por favor, no!. ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?.**

Horo Horo rió divertido, porque era divertido molestar al Asakura.

**~ No seas dramático, solo vengo a saludarte y preguntarte cuando regresa Yoh.**

Hao se recargó en su sofá.

De su hermano no sabía nada, de hecho, era más fácil que el peliazul tuviese contacto con su gemelo.

**~ Si eso era todo, te agradeceré que te vayas porque…**

**~ Oye, oye, estás muy estresado. Ya sé, necesitas una chica, pues conozco una que está riquísima.**

El moreno dobló los labios. ¿Desde cuándo le buscaban mujeres. . . a él?.

**~ Déjame adivinar… amiga tuya.**

El Usui rió nervioso.

Amiga, ¿amiga?: no exactamente. Esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo, pero aun así era bellísima.

Ella es amargada, seria, casi no hablaba y a veces pareciera que le leía la mente.

**~ ¿Por qué no la despides?.**

**~ La verdad es que le tengo miedo.**

Hao cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

Ya entendía, ese sinvergüenza quería que le quitase a la chica de encima.

**~ Lo siento, pero ya estoy interesado en otra mujer.**

Tras estas palabras, el Asakura en verdad no pudo soportar más, tomó su saco y salió de su oficina, dejando perplejo al peliazul.

____________________________________

**~ ¿Tu otra vez?.**

Le encantó ver la sorpresa en esos lindos ojos negros.

Hao le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora, que la rubia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran en rojo.

**~ Pues tardaste mucho.**

Decía la mujer, girándose y dándole la espalda al moreno.

La verdad es que Anna se sintió muy decepcionada al no ver al castaño en más de un mes.

**~ Bueno, no me importa. Tengo prisa, así que…**

Pero la Kyouyama no pudo continuar. Hao la había sujetado por el brazo, sentándose en el sofá y obligándola a ella a sentarse sobre sus piernas. La sujetó firmemente, acariciándole las piernas.

**~ Solo déjame verte.**

La rubia delineó los labios del moreno con sus pequeños dedos; no pudo resistirse. . . lo besó, suave, lentamente.

Ese hombre era irresistible, ese hombre era fuego.

El Asakura apenas rozó los senos de la rubia y esta rompió el beso, alejándose ligeramente de él.

**~ No, guapo, no puedes…**

**~ ¡Te deseo!.**

Había tal seriedad y determinación en sus palabras.

Anna rió traviesa, enredando los dedos en los largos cabellos del muchacho mientras ondulaba las caderas, frotándose contra él.

**~ Si haces eso, pequeña, esta vez no te libraras de mí, te lo aseguro.**

A ella no le importó tal amenaza, igual siguió moviendo su cuerpo, deleitándose con solo sentir como la dureza del moreno crecía bajo de ella.

**~ ¡Me gustas!.**

Aunque en un susurro, la voz del Asakura sonó ronca y firme.

La chica se estremeció al sentir como el moreno la pegaba más a su cuerpo para besar sus pechos aun por encima del sostén. La rubia se agitó; le costó mucho trabajo separarse del castaño.

**~ Debo irme.**

**~ ¿Cuándo puedo verte?.**

Hao la tomó de la mano, impidiéndole la huida; la joven forcejeaba mientras él la veía casi esperanzado.

**~ Mi horario termina a las tres.**

Hao la soltó y la dejó ir.

Sonrió irónico, esa pequeña estaba equivocada si creía que ya se había librado de él.

____________________________________

**~ ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Anna dejó caer su bolso al ver al moreno recargado sobre un bellísimo camaro negro.

La sonrisa de triunfo que el castaño le regaló era. . . desesperante, la enfurecía.

**~ Dijiste que estarías libre a las tres.**

**~ Jamás te pedí que me esperaras.**

El Asakura simplemente la ignoró y abrió la puerta de su auto, invitando a la chica a subir.

**~ Ahh, no me estas escuchando.** Ella, más calmada, soltó un suspiro, tratando de hacerlo entender. **~ Puedes conseguirte a una chica más respetable.**

**~ Ya te lo dije… me gustas. Además, me lo debes.**

La rubia giró el rostro, sonrojada al recordar el momento tan caliente que habían tenido en el privado. Y sin saberlo, el solo recuerdo la había hecho entrar en calor.

Era encantadora la sonrisa que Hao le regalaba en ese momento, esperándola ansioso en el asiento del conductor.

Esas palabras simplemente la derritieron y sin pensarlo ya más, Anna subió al vendito auto, dispuesta a lo que fuese.

_"Tu también me gustas."_

Pensaba la mujer, nerviosa como nunca en su vida.

Ese hombre. . . no sabía nada sobre él, ni él de ella y aun así le atraía sobremanera.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Wow, bueno, se que fue algo rápido, pero estaba desesperada por juntar a este par.

Siguiente capítulo. . . LEMON.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Keily -It.H-  
MilfeulleS  
Angel Azul16  
Patrick A'Sakura  
De nefert13star  
Medialuna  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	3. Sin tiempo que perder

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo III: _"Sin tiempo que perder."_

* * *

La rubia se entretuvo un buen rato admirando cada detalle del departamento del moreno.

_"Vaya, se nota que tiene dinero."_

Joven, guapo y con billetes. ¡No está mal!, entonces. . . ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?.

Bueno, era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba tras un romance; un buen rato de placer era lo que ambos querían.

Hao parecía ser el más ansioso, pues no tardó en atrapar el pequeño cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos para reclamarle cuantos besos quiso.

Apasionado, fuerte, la verdad es que Hao ya no podía con la tensión sexual en que se hundió desde aquella vez que viera a la chica bailar.

**~ Te pediría que lo hicieras de nuevo, solo para mí, pero no hay tiempo.**

Anna no entendió muy bien las palabras del joven de largos cabellos.

Las manos de este se habían colado bajo su playera blanca, apretando insistentemente sus senos.

**~ N-no creo que sea muy cómodo hacerlo en el pasillo.**

Le dijo ella, con los ojos entreabiertos por el erotismo del momento, más los abrió totalmente con sorpresa al sentir como el muchacho la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la recamara.

Fue tan rápido, vaya que el hombre estaba ansioso.

Hao la recostó sobre la cama, posándose encima de la chica. Ella suspiró al sentirlo y sonrió nerviosa, evitando la intensa mirada del Asakura. ¿No era una locura?.

_"Si… una muy deliciosa."_

Anna delineó los labios de su compañero improvisado.

Ese hombre era tan irresistiblemente apuesto, que no pudo evitar caer ante él.

La Kyouyama nuevamente sintió aquellas manos masculinas, deslizándose por los contornos de su cuerpo, por encima de las ropas al principio, debajo de estas después.

El muy lujurioso la despojó rápidamente de los jeans para luego simplemente hacer a un lado las bragas y frotar la intimidad de la chica, encontrándola húmeda y cálida.

**~ Hao!!…**

La rubia se retorció ligeramente, más que agradada con las caricias del muchacho, que ya habían llegado hasta su clítoris.

Consintiéndole todo, el Asakura alzó la playera y el sostén, deleitándose con los pequeños senos, los que lamió y besó, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la boca de la dama, más aun cuando succionó los sonrosados y rígidos pezones, cual bebé amamantando, pero Hao es un hombre. . . ¡y qué hombre!.

Anna no paraba de gemir con los besos y caricias que el moreno plasmaba en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Entonces, la excitación la dominó por completo; empujando al moreno, la mujer se sentó sobre las caderas de este para despojarse de sus ropas y deshacerse de las de él.

_"Perfecto."_

Pensaba la rubia al contemplar la desnudez del Asakura. Tan varonil, tan fuerte, tan. . . potente!.

Anna se mojó los labios; sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Ansiaba a ese hombre y todo su poderío.

La joven estaba muy ocupada admirando aquel adonis sin saber que ella ejercía el mismo hechizo en él.

¿En verdad era real?, Hao no podía estar seguro de ello. Y es que la chica de ojos negros era en si una mezcla única de sensualidad y fragilidad. Pequeña y sin embargo despampanante. Al castaño le dolían las manos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla, así que simplemente no esperó más. La atrapó entre sus brazos, dominándola bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, encontrándolos en un beso salvaje, profundo. Hao le acariciaba los largos cabellos de oro y Anna se aferraba a él por el cuello.

Enredaron sus piernas y entrelazaron sus cuerpos. . .

**~ Ahhh!!…**

La Kyouyama suspiró y se arqueó al sentirlo entrar en ella, lento y suave, pero la estaba lastimando.

**~ Si que eres grande!.**

Más no se quejaba, de hecho, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el lindo rostro de la chica.

Hao le besó la mejilla y comenzó a mecer las caderas, deslizándose en la mojada flor de su compañera, entrando y saliendo, complaciéndola.

La rubia gemía cerca del oído del muchacho, encendiéndolo, lo que desencadenó penetraciones más fuertes y rápidas. Anna ya había sido premiada con un orgasmo, pero el moreno no se detenía, seguía embistiéndola.

La mujer cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda de su amante, ofreciéndose completamente, mientras él apretaba y besaba sus pechos.

Fue demasiado!. Anna arqueó la espalda ante el éxtasis, todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante las deliciosas pulsaciones que torturaban a su flor, brindándole el placer buscado y brindándole placer al Asakura, cuyas pupilas se tornaron descoloridas al no poder postergar su propio clímax, regando su caliente semilla en la intimidad de la mujer.

Compartieron besos y caricias antes de separar sus cuerpos, cuando lo hicieron, la joven se alejó hasta un extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda al Asakura.

Silencio, solo silencio podían compartir mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar sus emocionados corazones.

Pero la rubia abandonó la cama.

**~ Me voy.**

Anna se dispuso a buscar sus ropas para cubrir su cuerpo, pero el moreno la tomó del brazo, obligándola suavemente a volver a la cama.

**~ ¿Cuál es la prisa?.**

Le decía Hao, sentándola en sus caderas; acariciándole y besándole los senos al tiempo en que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura.

**~ Debo arreglar unas cosas y dormir un poco.**

**~ Es tarde, quédate a dormir aquí.**

Hao la miró fijamente.

Ella dudó un momento, pero las caricias sobre su cuerpo la hicieron aceptar.

La rubia volvió a tomar su lugar en el borde de la cama, alejándose del muchacho, evitándolo. Más el Asakura la abrazó, posándose de tras de ella y rodeándole la cintura firmemente, posesivo.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el sueño, así como por los fuertes brazos de su nuevo amante.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON.

Tenía que suceder, aunque fue algo suave, ¿no creen?.

Bueno, yo soy partidaria del romance, por eso no me atrevo a hacer este tipo de narraciones tan fuertes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Keily -It.H-  
Meli  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
MilfeulleS  
Itako no Nardi  
Patrick A'Sakura  
Naliamel  
Maeda Ai  
Ossalia  
Charizard_girl**

* * *


	4. Sayonara, Hao

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo IV: _"Sayonara Hao."_

* * *

Anna rió divertida ante la escena de la que ella misma era protagonista.

Hao la había atrapado entre sus brazos, caminando con los ojos cerrados, mientras pretendía devorarla con un beso apasionado y profundo, terminando por caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña estancia.

**~ ¿Ves lo que provocas, pequeña?.**

**~ ¿Yo?, eres tu el descuidado.**

**~ No, Anna, no me entiendes… tu me provocas.**

Ella sonrió ante tales palabras, comenzando a jugar con una de las largas mechas de cabello del moreno.

La Kyouyama divagaba en recuerdos y pensamientos que la hacían feliz. Después de su primera noche con el Asakura, creyó que jamás volvería a estar con él y ahora. . . varios meses después seguían frecuentándose.

Hao procuraba dedicarle todo un día de la semana a la rubia mujer, lo cual era bastante considerando lo ocupados que ambos estaban, en especial él.

Y hacían el amor cada vez que no podían controlar el fuego entre ellos, lo cual era muy a menudo. En el apartamento de él, en la casa de ella, ¡qué importaba!. Lo harían a media calle si pudieran, aunque aun no llegaban a ese extremo.

_"Felicidad."_

Esa era la palabra que atravesó la mente de la rubia de ojos negros.

No quería pensar en un futuro con Hao, bueno, mentiría si dijese que no lo deseaba, pero por ahora, este momento, este instante. . . su presente con él era perfecto y era suficiente.

Anna realmente sentía que lo tenía todo en la vida y quiso celebrar ese hecho con un nuevo beso del castaño. Más apenas sus labios se acariciaron por un par de segundos, cuando el insistente timbrar del móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar.

**~ Es Anna… si, si, ya voy.**

La chica colgó la llamada. Suspirando con resignación, se disculpó con el moreno pues se le hacía tarde para trabajar.

Hao ni siquiera pudo contestar; quedándose solo en su apartamento. Nunca lo sintió tan grande y frio como en ese instante.

Bueno, sin Anna lo único que le quedaba era el trabajo y justo iba a enfrascarse en este cuando su propio móvil sonó. . .

**~ Si?…**

El Asakura dobló los labios casi al instante.

No, no otra vez, era el Usui recordándole que tenía negocios pendientes con él.

**~ Y de paso te presento a la chica de la que te hablé la otra vez.**

**~ No estoy interesado.**

**~ Pero si es hermosa.**

El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a este tipo que él no quería a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese su rubia de ojos negros?.

De mala gana, el castaño terminó por aceptar, de todas formas tenía que reunirse con el peliazul y cuanto antes mejor. A ver si así podía quitárselo de encima de una buena vez.

____________________________________

Sus pupilas se destiñeron al ver a la persona que lo recibió.

Los lentes eran lo único diferente en ella, pero definitivamente era ella, la prueba estaba en que la joven estaba tanto o más sorprendida que él, pues al verlo, dejó caer los documentos que llevaba.

**~ A… ¡¿Anna?!.**

La mujer no respondió, la voz simplemente no le servía en ese instante, mientras tanto Hao comenzaba a atar cabos.

No tenía mucho tiempo para él, y es que la misma Anna le había advertido que tenía dos trabajos. Uno ya lo conocía, era en aquel lugar donde la chica bailaba de forma provocativa, el lugar donde se conocieron, pero el Asakura nunca imaginó que el segundo empleo sería este.

La asistente del heredero de los Usui. ¿Por qué tenía que ser con el imbécil de Horokeu Usui?.

El moreno dobló las cejas con ira. No le importaba iniciar una riña de pareja allí mismo y así hubiese sido de no ser porque Horo Horo apareció justo en ese momento para prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta su oficina.

**~ ¿Y qué te pareció?.**

**~ De que hablas?.**

**~ La rubia… ¿verdad que es una preciosidad?.**

El Asakura torció la boca con fastidio. No podía creer que habían estado hablando de la misma mujer, de su novia.

Poco aguantó la conversación con el peliazul. Mandando al cuerno los negocios, Hao salió de la oficina para llevarse a Anna a un lugar donde pudiesen discutir a sus anchas, más no llegaron más allá del ascensor.

**~ ¿Podrías explicarme que haces aquí?.**

**~ No es obvio?… aquí trabajo.**

El moreno explotó en ira. Si, a eso precisamente se refería: ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes?, ¿por qué le ocultaba tantas cosas?.

**~ Si no te parece, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí.**

Hao la miró sorprendido, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una llena de enojo.

**~ ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.**

**~ ¡Eres tu el que está enojado, no yo!.**

El Asakura pasó una mano por su frente, luego por sus cabellos. Esto no estaba resultando.

**~ Comunicación, Anna, es lo único que te pido.**

**~ Mentira!!. Hao, lo que tú quieres es controlar mi vida y no me digas que no es cierto. Recuerda que me pediste dejar de bailar.**

**~ Maldita sea!, otra vez eso.**

Hao precipitó su puño contra el muro, sin apartar su mirada de la rubia mujer.

Una vez más volvían a lo mismo, el trabajo nocturno de la Kyouyama. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba?, tanto le gustaba?. ¿Por qué no podía tener una novia normal que fuese solo para él?. ¿Era mucho pedir?.

**~ ¿Sabes?, estoy harto de esto. O dejas ese maldito lugar o te olvidas de mí.**

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, deseando que el castaño hubiese escogido mejor sus palabras.

Ya se lo había dicho, la paga era buena en el _`erotic dance´_ y. . . bueno, no es que necesitara el dinero, con lo que ganaba en Usui corp. le basta y sobra, es solo que. . .

_"Me gusta bailar, que me miren… ¿es tan difícil de entender?."_

Pensaba.

Anna suspiró cansada al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y le preguntaba al moreno si esa era su última palabra. Hao no cambió de opinión.

**~ Entonces, creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos.** En ese instante llegaron a la planta baja del edificio y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. **~ Sayonara, Hao.**

Los ojos del Asakura se contrajeron, perdiendo color. Anna en verdad lo estaba botando, así nada más. ¿Era más importante para ella un estúpido trabajo de bailarina que él?.

El muchacho curveó las cejas con la ira bien marcada y frunció el ceño.

_"Peor para ella."_

Pensó.

Y sin decir más, salió del vendito elevador y de la vida de la Kyouyama.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Definitivamente esto va muy rápido.

Apenas el capitulo anterior estos dos hicieron el amor y ahora los estoy separando.

¿Ven?, soy una desesperada.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ossalia  
Charizard_girl  
MilfeulleS  
Keily -It.H-  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Itako no Nardi  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	5. El silencio a tu lado

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo V: _"El silencio a tu lado."_

* * *

**~ ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para obligarla a elegir?.**

Se preguntó el moreno tantas veces.

Si a ella le complacía exponer su exquisito cuerpo y que este fuese admirado noche a noche, pues ni hablar.

Pero era su novia, ¿qué no era eso lo que importaba?.

Arrepentido, el Asakura la llamó hasta saturar la capacidad de la contestadora, pero Anna no le había devuelto un solo mensaje. Y se rehusó rotundamente a hablar con él cuando la buscó, en la empresa de Horo Horo y en el _erotic dance_.

Estaba desesperado. Hao había cometido un error, uno muy grave. Tratar de controlarla, de manejar su vida. Estaba bien con jovencitas inexpertas que se dejan influenciar, pero la rubia es toda una mujer que bien sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que quería. Hao trató de amoldarla a su antojo y conveniencia.

Creyó que la Kyouyama lo buscaría y le rogaría por volver, que dejaría todo por él, que le diría que era ella la que se había equivocado.

¡Qué tonto!, fue él quien terminó por buscarla y hacer todo eso.

**~ Pero ella ni siquiera me miró.**

Susurró con pesar.

Eso se sacaba por enredarse con una bailarina exótica, pero la extrañaba. . . mucho.

Tan desesperado estaba que no le importó terminar esperándola afuera de su casa, no importaba que fuese de madrugada o que lloviera intensamente. La necesitaba, maldita sea!!.

Con la mirada de derrota fija en el piso mojado, Hao no se percató del momento en que la rubia apareció ante él.

**~ Hao!!… ¿qué haces aquí?.** Anna se apresuró y cubrió al moreno con su sombrilla. **~ Pero mira nada más… ¡estas empapado!.**

La voz de la chica sonó triste, con aires de culpa.

No era para menos, bastaba ver aquellos ojos oscuros. . . el fuego que siempre reflejaban ya no estaba, en cambio la miraban con tristeza, rogándole por algo que ella se negaba a darle.

La mujer se sintió tan culpable, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero le dolía.

**~ Gomen nasai. ¿Podrías… olvidar todas las estupideces que dije y… perdonarme?.**

**~ Hao, yo…**

**~ Onegai.**

El moreno la estrechó con fuerza, clavando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, escondiendo su desesperación.

El paraguas cayó al suelo, permitiendo que la incesante lluvia los mojase.

**~ Te enfermarás… ¿quieres pasar?.**

Él le sonrió mientras susurraba un débil "si".

Se tomaron de la mano, pero Hao no pudo evitar la tentación de abrazarla por detrás al tiempo en que ella sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

El castaño le besó el cuello, mordiendo con deseo. Al entrar no pensaron en otra cosa que no fuese llegar a la habitación de la rubia y compartir la cama.

Y lo hicieron. . . estaban desesperados, ansiosos en verdad. Se necesitaban y estuvieron separados por tanto tiempo.

Hacía frio, estaban completamente empapados y la única forma de secar sus cuerpos parecía ser con el calor que emanaba cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro.

Sus ropas mojadas terminaron olvidadas fuera de la cama. Y ellos frotaban sus cuerpos, buscándose mutuamente. Nada les importaba, es que en verdad no estaban pensando en nada, solo en amarse, tan solo. . .

Anna se sintió atrapada bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero quería sentirlo, sentirlo con todo su ser, y es que ella nunca había estado tan impaciente como ahora; lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba YA!. . .

Más su desesperación no se comparaba con la de Hao, quien la besaba como si quedarse sin aliento no fuese suficiente.

**~ Lo siento.**

Le decía él entre besos.

Sus grandes manos recorriéndola con pasión desmedida. Cada suave y fina curva, cada escondido rincón. Era suya, toda Anna era suya.

Hao la rodeó firmemente por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

**~ No puedo más!.**

Le susurró al oído e inmediatamente después la alzó ligeramente y luego la bajó sobre su miembro, clavándose en ella.

Anna suspiró al sentirlo irrumpir en ella, llenándola completamente, y él gimió complacido al tomar su lugar entre las piernas de la rubia.

Hao llenó de besos el lindo rostro de la joven, sintiendo que estos nunca serían suficientes.

**~ Te quiero.** Le dijo, embistiéndola. **~ Te quiero!.**

La rubia le correspondió con sus labios húmedos y delicados.

Había sido tan tonta, desde el principio, Anna había puesto un límite entre ella y Hao, por eso no le decía casi nada sobre ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?, le resultaba increíble que un hombre como él se fijase en ella. ¿Qué intenciones podría tener?, nada más allá de encuentros que terminaban en la cama.

Anna no quería involucrarse porque por la forma en que se conocieron y siendo ella una bailarina, su relación simplemente no duraría, no sería real, más ahora. . .

Sus caderas se buscaron una y otra vez, encontrándose por breves instantes y alejándose una vez más; sus sexos embonando a la perfección.

Hao empujaba fuerte y profundo, sin soltar la estrecha cintura de su amada. Quería seguir así, completamente unido a Anna y no soltarla jamás. . . porque no quería volver a sentir el dolor que le provocó su ausencia. Sentía tanto placer al perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba esta mujer, y felicidad al ser el dueño del espacio suave y delicado que la rubia le ofrecía.

El Asakura buscó nuevamente los dulces labios de la Kyouyama, penetrando en su boca mientras sus grandes manos apretaban con dulce fuerza los senos de una Anna que gemía entre besos, totalmente entregada a su hombre.

El moreno fue tan constante e insaciable que pronto la rubia tembló entre sus brazos y su flor palpitó de placer ante el éxtasis que la recorría.

La rubia alzó las caderas y gritó el nombre de su amado para luego reposar entre sus fuertes brazos mientras él seguía clavándole su espina al borde del clímax.

**~ Ahhh!!…**

Hao gruñó satisfecho al tiempo en que llenaba a la joven con su caliente esperma. Llenándola de besos también, meciendo tranquilamente las caderas, sin prisa por salir del cuerpo de la Kyouyama.

**~ Lo siento.**

Le dijo una vez más, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

**~ Ie, ya no importa.**

**~ Pero, yo…**

La rubia lo calló con un beso.

No, no quería hablar, solo necesitaba que la abrazara, estar prisionera entre sus brazos, eso, nada más. . . nada más.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, por ahora bastaba el silencio, el silencio a su lado.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me gustó este capítulo. Por el lemon, porque ese tipo de situaciones no me quedan muy bien.

Pero este en cambio, me gustó porque, por la trama, esta situación debió ser más. . . fuerte, pero me gustó que terminase siendo tan melosa, sip ^o^.

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:_**

**Annita Kyoyama  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Anna Russo  
Ossalia  
MilfeulleS  
Naliamel  
Charizard_girl  
Itako no Nardi  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	6. Lo peor de mi

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo VI: _"Lo peor de mi."_

* * *

Anna sonrió de forma encantadora al ser presentada ante los padres de Hao.

Aunque no lo demostrase, estaba nerviosa y mucho; el castaño la había invitado a una reunión familiar, nada del otro mundo, excepto cuando se trata de una de las familias más influyentes de Tokyo, quizá de Japón.

Esta era la primera vez que la chica quería quedar bien ante alguien y ser aceptada. Y al parecer lo logró.

**~ ¡Qué linda es tu novia, Hao, tan fina y delicada!.**

La Kyouyama en verdad se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar a la señora Asakura.

_"Si supieran."_

Pensaba la rubia.

**~ Me doy cuenta que los gustos de mi hijo son muy buenos.**

**~ Papá!!.**

Anna se sonrojó y pronto el miedo que no la dejó dormir por días se esfumó totalmente.

¿Qué podía decir?, era buena para fingir. Aunque ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, había dejado de bailar, todo por Hao. Anna comprendía sus celos y le encantaban, y si dejar de hacer de algo era suficiente para dejar de pelear con él, así sería y ya. De todas formas, bailar no era algo importante para la joven de ojos negros.

_"Hao si lo es."_

La rubia entrelazó su mano con la del moreno, sonriéndole sutil.

El Asakura se disculpó con sus padres y se llevó a la chica de ahí. Quería tenerla un momento solo para él.

**~ Mejor?.**

**~ Si…**

**~ Me alegro.**

La mujer suspiró aliviada y de inmediato él le rodeó la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y asaltando sus labios con voracidad.

La Kyouyama se perdió totalmente en aquel beso mientras sentía las grandes manos del moreno aferrándola con ansia, con pasión.

**~ Oye, oye, déjala respirar.**

La pareja se separó abruptamente.

Anna estaba visiblemente avergonzada, y se sorprendió aun más al ver al dueño de aquella voz.

**~ Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermano.**

Hao torció la boca.

Claro, ¿era demasiado pedir que Yoh no asistiera a esa reunión?, nunca iba de todas formas.

**~ ¿Hermanos?.**

**~ Gemelos.**

La joven de ojos negros giró a ver a su compañero. Esa mirada. . . El Asakura de largos cabellos suspiró resignado. ¿Por qué sentía que la rubia iba a matarlo por no mencionar este pequeño detalle?.

Por Kami, no podía evitarlo, a veces, él mismo intentaba olvidar que no era hijo único.

Así pues, Hao se quedó sin habla ante la estúpida risa de su hermano y la fulminante mirada de su novia.

En ese momento, Nicrom se acercó para decirle que Luchist había llegado. El castaño creyó que esa pequeña distracción era salvación divina, pero se arrepintió de dicho pensamiento al tener que dejar a Anna sola con Yoh.

**~ ¿Estás seguro de esto, Hao?.**

El moreno no tenía que profundizar en aquellas palabras para saber que su amigo se refería a la Kyouyama.

**~ Es una mujer maravillosa!!.**

**~ Y bellísima, eso lo sé, pero es una…**

**~ Ya no.** El moreno posó sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Nicrom, quería hacerlo entender, solo eso. **~ Y te agradeceré que nunca menciones nada… olvídalo ya.**

El muchacho de trenza suspiró resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ese hombre ya había caído en las mieles del amor.

**~ Estás perdido, amigo.**

**~ Baka.**

Ambos jóvenes rieron y siguieron para encontrarse con Luchist.

En tanto Anna. . . ya había perdido su poca paciencia.

Yoh no dejaba de mirarla; una linda, hasta tierna sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Está bien, está bien, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero la rubia se sentía incomoda.

**~ ¿Quieres beber algo?.**

**~ No, gracias.**

**~ ¿Bailar?.**

**~ No, gracias.**

El menor de los gemelos amplió su sonrisa.

¡Qué mujer tan interesante!, no solo era hermosa, sino que tenía un carácter realmente fuerte, le parecía encantadora y le gustaba. La deseaba, maldita sea!, no tenía ni veinte minutos de haberla conocido y ya quería llevársela a la cama.

Pero había un pequeño problema. . . esa preciosidad es la chica de su hermano mayor. En fin. . .

_"No sería la primera de sus novias con la que paso un buen rato."_

Pensaba el muchacho, convencido de que no habría problema, pero no conocía a Anna Kyouyama.

**~ Hao siempre ha tenido mucha suerte. Ha tenido novias bellísimas, como tú, lástima que no ha sabido valorarlas…**

Yoh tomó la mano izquierda de la rubia, depositando un delicado beso. La ternura se había esfumado de su sonrisa, siendo reemplazada por el deseo y la seducción.

La Kyouyama dobló los labios, ¿la creía estúpida?. Se soltó del Asakura sin importarle resultar grosera, y se giró dándole la espalda.

**~ Me da la impresión de que no estamos hablando de la misma persona.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

Anna sonrió. Ahh. . . simples detalles.

Tal vez porque Hao nunca le había faltado al respeto y no es que su antiguo trabajo lo ameritara, pero bueno, así son los hombres.

A veces la trataba como si fuese de cristal, aunque cuando hacían el amor. . . él era tan insaciable, tan apasionado, casi salvaje. Y ella adoraba todo eso, además. . .

**~ Él conoce lo peor de mí y no le importa.**

La joven se despidió y sin más fue donde Hao, alejándose del menor de los gemelos.

Yoh estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que una de las chicas de Hao lo rechazaba, a las otras no les había importado pasar un buen rato con Yoh, mientras Hao no se enterase. Lástima que Yoh siempre se encargaba de hacérselo saber a su hermano.

Le tenía envidia, maldita sea!, él era el inteligente, el talentoso, el maduro, el responsable y el que tenía la plena confianza de sus padres, en especial de Mikihisa.

No odiaba a Hao, a decir verdad lo quería y de cierta forma lo admiraba. Pero quería ser mejor que él al menos en una cosa. Quizás con las mujeres. . .

_"No, hasta en eso es mejor que yo."_

Pesaba con fastidio.

Pero esta chica, Anna, era una lindura y ahora que lo había rechazado le interesaba mucho más que antes y ya no solo por ser la novia de su hermano.

Bueno, tarde o temprano la tendría para él y estaría por fin satisfecho de ganársela a Hao porque no la soltaría ya más.

Por ahora se le había ido de las manos, pero seguiría insistiendo. Valía la pena, esa mujer era tan tremendamente bella, que Yoh no se olvidaría tan fácilmente de ella.

**~ Bueno… la próxima vez será, Annita.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Yoh en esta historia. Aunque es muy obvio que aquí le di la personalidad de Hao.

Bueno, es que quería que el menor se interesara en la chica de su hermano y pues. . . no sé, creo que estoy en verdad obsesionada con Hao.

Por cierto, el siguiente cap es el último.

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:_**

**Annita Kyoyama  
Patrick A'Sakura  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Naliamel  
Charizard_girl  
Itako no Nardi  
Nefert13star  
Maeda Ai  
Anna Russo**

* * *


	7. La mujer de su vida

**. Erotic love .**

De: **PRISS**

04-JUN-07

29-JUN-07

Capítulo VII: "_La mujer de su vida."_

* * *

**~ ¿Qué pretendes, pequeña?.**

Ambos rieron por la pregunta del moreno.

Anna le miró fijamente, como queriendo grabarse cada detalle del apuesto rostro de ese hombre. Lo besó, acariciándole la cara para luego enredar sus suaves manos en los largos cabellos del Asakura.

**~ Anna!.**

Hao suspiró el nombre de su amada.

La rubia se alejó del castaño, permitiéndose un momento de distracción, sus ojos se perdieron en el anillo que descansaba en su dedo; una soñadora sonrisa adornó el lindo rostro de la chica. Hao se lo había dado, él le había pedido. . . la Kyouyama cerró los ojos, no era el momento para perderse en sueños, sino de celebrar, de hacer el amor.

Anna comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, más lo hizo de una manera especial. . . la chica comenzó a mecer las caderas, sutil, lentamente, captando la total atención de su pareja.

**~ ¿Qué haces?.**

Preguntó el castaño, mirando atentamente como la Kyouyama se quitaba el sostén, mostrando sus perfectos pechos.

_"Las bragas, por favor."_

Pensaba el muchacho, pues aquella era la única prenda que seguía cubriendo la figura de la mujer.

**~ Hago lo que más me gusta.** Decía la rubia, sentándose sobre las caderas del pelilargo. **~ Para el hombre que amo, él único que puede verme así.**

**~ Anna!!…**

Ambos jóvenes compartieron el delicioso roce de sus labios al tiempo en que Anna comenzaba a mecer las caderas, frotando su sexo contra el miembro del moreno, que tomaba vida y palpitaba, deseoso de hundirse en la húmeda calidez de su Anna.

**~ Como la primera vez que…**

**~ Si…**

La rubia se aferró a los cabellos del Asakura.

Dejó de bailar por él, pero nunca le dijo que no podía bailar para él. Está bien, a Hao le encantaba esto, era un posesivo, la quería para él, solo para él.

_"Ella debería trabajar conmigo y no con Horokeu; debería quitársela, así tendríamos cualquier pequeño momento para hacer el amor."_

Pensaba el moreno.

Ya le había hecho esa propuesta a la rubia de ojos negros, pero nada había logrado. Tal vez, una vez casados. . .

Hao dejó de regocijarse en sus planes para futuro, su presente era demasiado bueno como para perdérselo.

Anna se arqueó gimiendo agradada; había alcanzado un orgasmo tan solo con frotarse contra la pelvis de su amante. Pero no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más y Hao también. El moreno arrancó las bragas de la joven, haciéndola suspirar ansiosa, deseosa de él.

No pudieron hacer más ceremonias; Hao simplemente la tomó por las caderas para sentarla sobre su espina, deslizándose lentamente en ella.

Grande, duro, grueso. . . caliente, así lo sentía ya si le gustaba. Anna amaba a este hombre y su espina que la llevaban al clímax más intenso y sofocante una y otra vez.

La Kyouyama se arqueaba con cada embestida que le daba el moreno y cuando este parecía alejarse de ella, la rubia lanzaba las caderas al encuentro de su miembro viril. Tan apasionada estaba, que rasguñaba intranquila el musculoso pecho de su amante. Luego se aferraba a él, besándolo hambrienta de sus labios, enterrando las uñas en el ancha espalda del castaño, haciéndolo gemir ante la deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer que lo recorría.

Incitado por el gozo que su amada le brindaba, Hao la penetró con más fuerza y rapidez, desquiciado como solo él podía hacerlo.

Fuerte, insaciable, salvaje, lleno de fuego. . . así era Hao, así lo veía y así lo quería. Él era suyo, solo suyo.

El roce entre sus sexos, el ir y venir de sus caderas, su miembro llenándola completamente; Anna no pudo más y se arqueó al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de aquel que la poseía. Su vagina se deshacía en fuertes pulsaciones que forzaron el clímax del Asakura, esa fue su ruina.

Para él fue un deleite llenarla con su esencia y para ella sentirlo. Se besaron tranquilos, cansados pero inmensamente satisfechos.

Se miraron fijamente, Hao llenándola de caricias aun sin romper la unión de sus siluetas.

**~ Hao, la boda…**

**~ Cuanto antes.**

**~ Vaya, si que tienes prisa.**

Anna rió feliz, un lindo carmín tiñó sus mejillas.

Está bien, ella igual no podía esperar más para casarse con el moreno y es que ella. . .

**~ Hao… tengo un retraso…**

Anna sintió deseos de llorar al ver la sonrisa que dibujaron los labios del Asakura al escuchar la noticia.

Hao la llenó de besos, esa era una gran noticia y estaba feliz. Bueno, aun había que confirmarlo, pero ella estaba segura, su presentimiento era muy fuerte.

Padre gracias a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. . .

Hao la besó una y otra vez sin que se le borrase la sonrisa del rostro. Porque un buen día, encontró a la mujer de su vida, su amada, amante y futra esposa. . . madre de sus futuros hijos. . .

La encontró en un _erotic dance_. . . ¿quién lo diría?.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Ahora sí, se acabó T_T.

Para mí, este ha sido mi mejor fanfiction. Rápido, concreto y con una trama que no necesitó un solo capitulo de relleno.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Ximena  
Naliamel  
Annita Kyoyama  
Charizard_girl  
XxkarynaxX  
Ossalia  
Nelly  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


End file.
